


Sweet Surrender

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Negotiated kink, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, paddles, safe words, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Would Ada’s next words to her be ones of praise, about how good she was, how obedient? Hecate had been anything but lately: snapping at colleagues and pupils alike; eroding some students’ already dwindling self-esteem; and, worst of all, refusing to ask for help when she needed it. Even so, Hecate was determined to prove she could do better, that she could accept help when offered.Hecate asks for what she needs and Ada responds in kind.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> A/N: Forever ago, hacklesacademy asked for Ada spanking Hecate and it took me way too long to figure out a way to do that so I apologize dear and I hope you like it. Thanks to Alafair for her beta skills and BigBadWolfe for her headcanon help. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from the song by Sarah McLachlan. I tried to tag everything I thought would be relevant if there are any other tags needed let me know.

Hecate snapped open the envelope and scanned the letter. Her heart leapt to her throat at its contents:

_Meet me in your rooms, 11 o’clock. Dimity will handle late night rounds. I expect you to be dressed in the lace I like._

_Ada_

_P.S.; On your knees, palms flat against thighs._   

Hecate took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and waved her hand to shred the note. How could Ada have known?

* * *

Hecate did her best to keep her eyes forward as Ada came into view. She wore a pink silk robe that offered glimpses of what Hecate recognized as one of her favorite camisoles, pink laced with black, and matching lace underwear. Hecate’s fingers twitched at the rush of affection and arousal. Ada had clearly put much thought into her attire - had known how frustrating it would be for Hecate not to touch, but only look, overcome with the yearning to slip her hands beneath all the lace to the gifts held within.

As instructed, Hecate had changed into a black lace corset and short lace skirt. Her bed she’d relocated to the center of her room, and there she’d sat and sat, legs aching and toes almost numb. She itched to reach out and touch, but didn’t dare move. Ada continued to study her, hands clasped behind her as she circled Hecate’s bed.  

Hecate felt herself start to quiver under the intensity of Ada’s gaze. Would Ada’s next words to her be ones of praise, about how good she was, how obedient? Hecate had been anything but lately: snapping at colleagues and pupils alike; eroding some students’ already dwindling self-esteem; and, worst of all, refusing to ask for help when she needed it. Even so, Hecate was determined to prove she _could_ do better, that she could accept help when offered. Ada need only say the word and she would cease trying to control every step, every detail.

Ada stopped directly behind Hecate and placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning forward to kiss her temple. Hecate remained completely still - she hadn’t yet been given permission to lean in to Ada’s touch. She could do this.

Ada brought her lips up to the shell of her ear. “You are good, you know?” she murmured. “So very good, and I am proud of you. I know it’s not easy to ask for what you need.”

Hecate felt the sting of tears, but refused to blink. Ada moved to stand in front of her and cupped her face in her palm, stroking Hecate’s lips with her thumb. “You may speak if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” whispered Hecate, and despite herself she began to tremble.

Ada _tsked_ quietly. “Now, darling, don’t let yourself go quite yet.”

Hecate straightened and Ada nodded in approval at her readjustment. She moved behind Hecate again and ran her hands lightly over her hips, tracing the delicate whorls of Hecate’s skirt. She leaned forward over Hecate’s shoulder to whisper in her ear, “Now, what to do with you?”

Hecate clenched her thighs as a number of possibilities flashed through her mind. Ada brought one hand up to trail across the planes of Hecate’s bare shoulders and Hecate couldn’t help her sharp intake of breath.

“I thought you might enjoy that. I’ll give you a little something more, as you’ve shown me how well you can stay still. You may relax, as long as you stay upright.”

She squeezed Hecate’s shoulder and Hecate only just held back a whimper as she leaned into her touch.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Ada gave her shoulder another squeeze before both her hands slid down, over Hecate’s collarbones and the front of her corset to cup her breasts.  Ada pressed herself close to Hecate’s back, thumb stroking her nipples as she peppered her neck with kisses. Ada’s teeth scraped over a pulse point and Hecate fought the urge to roll her head back and moan, her breath nearly leaving her entirely when Ada soothed her bite with a drag of her tongue and a gentle suck at her skin. Ada gave her cheek a quick kiss and pulled her hands out of Hecate’s corset as she rose again.

She winked as she stood in front of Hecate again. “Having a little trouble breathing are we?”

Hecate let out a few short breaths. “No, Mistress.”

Ada tilted her head. “Oh, dear, don’t lie to me.” She snapped her fingers and produced a small pink paddle. “You don’t want me to use this do you?”

Hecate shook her head as she felt moisture pool between her legs at the sight of Ada twirling the paddle in her hands. “No.”

Ada pursed her lips and leaned closer to Hecate. “No, what, Hecate?”

Hecate stumbled over her response. “M-m-mistress.”

Ada placed the paddle next to Hecate and leaned to whisper in her ear. “Do you want me to, Hecate? Is it something you think you deserve?”

 _Worse_ , she thought. _I deserve worse_. “I, I,”

“Ask for what you want, Hecate.”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “I want you to.”

Ada nodded and patted Hecate’s hips. “Up and on your hands and knees then.” Hecate moved quickly into position pushing her hips out and raising her ass, her black skirt falling up toward her back. The muscles in her legs relaxed into the position and Hecate was grateful at the chance to move. Ada ran her hand along the right cheek of her ass and Hecate arched further as she concentrated on the warm feel of Ada’s ring against her cool skin.

“Please, Mistress?”

Ada chuckled darkly, scratching her nails over Hecate’s skin. “Oh, Hecate, I’m in charge remember? You can’t just have things instantly. How long did you sit before I touched you?”

“Thirty minutes, Mistress,” replied Hecate. She had counted every second for Ada to appear knowing that she could have been in the room invisible and making sure Hecate followed instruction.  

“Well,” started Ada as she squeezed Hecate who swallowed a squeak, “I won’t make you wait quite that long but I’ve a question to ask.”

Hecate bowed her head. “Yes, Mistress?”

Ada leaned her knee on the bed, her robe slipped to the side, her leg bare before Hecate’s eyes. Hecate ached to reach out and touch her. Ada’s fingers pinched Hecate’s chin and gently guided her face up. The paddle floated in the air next to Ada and Hecate hoped she might use it with magic so she could watch Hecate’s reactions.

Ada’s pinch remained firm but her eyes were soft. “Why do you think you deserve this, hmm?”

“Because I,” she knew Ada deserved the real reason but she was afraid she might not be given what she wanted if she confessed it, “I didn’t address you correctly, Mistress.”

Ada waved her hand and tightened the lace on Hecate’s underwear. It was sure to leave marks in the morning. “Hecate, darling, I can not help if you aren’t truthful.”

Hecate pressed her lips against the pain. “I, I,” she had been wrong to ask for this and now Ada wouldn’t ever agree again, “I can’t.”

Ada released her chin, loosened the lace, and cradled her face in her hands. “What’s your safe word, Hecate?”

“Rosa Canina.” The latin name for Ada’s beloved dog roses.

Ada stroked Hecate’s cheek with her thumb. “And when do you use it?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “When it’s too much.”

Ada nodded. “Is it too much, dear?”

Hecate shook her head. “No, it’s not.”

Ada peaked at her over the rim of her spectacles. “You’re certain?”

 _It’s Ada_ , she reminded herself as she took in Ada’s soft features and concerned stare. _You can trust her_.

“Yes,” she replied. Ada kissed her forehead then waited a moment before she pinched Hecate’s chin again, the slight pain a welcome refocus.

“Tell me why, Hecate and I’d like not to be kept waiting.”

Hecate straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath taking care not to disrupt her position. “I’ve been too cross, too rigid, and I’ve forgotten how to,” she faltered slightly, feeling herself begin to crumble when a wave of magic caught her.

“To ask for help?” replied Ada in a smug but soft voice.  

Hecate nodded slowly as she righted herself. “Yes, Mistress.”

Ada snapped her fingers and the paddle moved to hover over Hecate’s ass. “Well, I think that may warrant a few smacks to remind you to do better in future.”

Hecate arched up against the paddle and felt it disappear. She looked up at Ada with knitted eyebrows and Ada shook her head. “But I’d rather you understand that I don’t expect you to be perfect all of the time. Not only that but Hecate, I know who you are and while your behavior is fully in your control, your nature is not. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“But I--”

Ada held up a hand. “Oh have no fear, darling.” The paddle reappeared in her hand. “I still plan to use this,” she pushed the edge of the paddle under Hecate’s chin, “I just need to be understood. You think you can handle that?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “Yes, Mistress.”

Ada nodded and pressed the paddle a little harder against Hecate’s chin. “You’d like me to watch you, wouldn’t you? To watch as you try to remain upright and beg me to keep going?” Ada leaned closer so her lips hovered over Hecate’s. “To stay right here while you fight not to kiss me or reach out for me.”

Hecate let out a small whimper as she clutched her bedsheets in her fists.

Ada shook her head. “Oh come now, Hecate, _good_ girls don’t whimper like that.” She moved to whisper in Hecate’s ear. “Not yet.”

Hecate swallowed the offending sound and concentrated on counting the bars on her bedpost while Ada pulled an earlobe between her teeth. Hecate sucked in her lips to clamp down on them with her teeth as Ada moved to kiss and suck her neck. She lightly bit the base of Hecate’s neck and Hecate’s jaw started to twitch with the effort of keeping her mouth shut.

Ada pulled back and smiled at her. “There now, that’s not too difficult, hmm?”

Hecate shook her head for fear that if she opened her mouth, she’d start moaning and never stop.

Ada waved the paddle to its earlier position above Hecate’s ass and tilted her head. “You know, I think we’re missing something.” Hecate knitted her eyebrows as Ada conjured a second paddle and winked. “Should keep things interesting.”

Hecate took a deep breath and swallowed as the paddle move to join its twin over the other side of her ass. She felt a squeak bubble up and die in her throat. She hoped Ada missed it but with the dark look in Ada’s eyes as she turned to her, she knew she hadn’t.

“Now, I know,” started Ada as she shifted to sit cross legged in front of Hecate, making sure to lean close enough that if Hecate were allowed she could kiss the base of Ada’s neck. “I know I didn’t just hear a sound come from you, Hecate.”

Hecate shook her head and Ada stopped the movement with her palm. “Don’t lie, dear.”

Hecate nodded slowly and Ada snapped her fingers, the lace around Hecate’s breasts tightening this time. Hecate took a deep breath in and Ada dropped her hand.

“You can be quiet a little while for me, Hecate, can’t you?”

Hecate blinked and turned to look at Ada, the tightening of her bra and the anticipation from the paddles made her feel a little dizzy but Ada’s eyes were steady and her expectant stare served an anchor. Hecate nodded slowly and lowered her chin when Ada’s fingers caught them.

“Stay with me, love.”

Hecate kept her eyes trained on Ada’s looking for a sign of when she would start but Ada was nothing if not brilliant at this and both paddles hit Hecate before she’d completely readied herself. She almost choked on what would have been a squeal and before she could think of righting herself or ducking her head, Ada pinched her chin.

“Stay.”

Hecate managed to keep steady through three more simultaneous smacks and Ada smiled pleasantly.

“That’s it. I think you deserve a small reward.” Ada shifted and Hecate hoped she might let her kiss Ada’s neck but instead Hecate felt the top of her corset loosen and Ada cupped one of her breasts, giving it a firm squeeze. “What do you say?”

Hecate looked over at her and opened her mouth but didn’t say a word. Surely Ada hadn’t forgotten to give her permission. Ada winked. “You may speak.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” croaked Hecate and bit her lip as her right cheek was hit.

Ada kissed her cheek. “Good girl.”

Hecate would have preened at the praise if she wasn’t still trying to keep quiet. After four alternating smacks, Ada cupped her cheek and stroked her thumb along it. “I’d like to hear you now.”

Hecate let out a groan at the next hit and arched her ass. “Yes.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “Yes what?”

Hecate felt the paddle circle her ass and she sighed. “Yes, Mistress.”

Ada nodded and arched an eyebrow. “Would you like more, Hecate?”

Hecate nodded and sighed. “Yes, Mistress.”

Ada cradled her cheek. “Then ask for it.”

“Please, Mistress,” she whimpered. “Please.”

Hecate moaned as she received two simultaneous smacks. As Ada switched to alternating them again, Hecate squeezed the bedsheets. Ada looked down at her hands and Hecate worried she’d be admonished for the action when Ada gently took her hands and placed them on her hips. “I think I might enjoy the grabbing more than the sheets. Don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” She groaned and squeezed Ada as she was granted a double smack.

“Would you like to kiss me, dear?” whispered Ada as she kept her eyes trained on the paddles at Hecate’s back.

“Yes, Mistress,” answered Hecate before she swallowed thickly and added, “will you look at me?”

Ada turned quickly and smiled. “Of course, darling.” Hecate leaned forward in a hungry kiss which Ada answered in kind and continued to alternate smacks on Hecate’s ass. Soon, Hecate’s moans were swallowed by Ada’s kisses and she could feel herself practically dripping from the attention. She felt much of the earlier tension in her body melt away as they continued and a little while later, she let out a heavy sigh. As much as she wanted to continue, her body was aching and the past week seemed to hit her hard. As another smack hit her, she whispered, “rosa canina.”

The paddles disappeared and Ada opened her arms in which Hecate immediately collapsed. Ada kissed Hecate’s forehead as she curled herself into her lap. “What do you need, dear?”

“Just you,” whispered Hecate. She leaned up to place a kiss at the base of Ada’s neck. “Just this.”

Ada nodded and pulled Hecate to lie down with her as she summoned one of her cardigans and wrapped Hecate in it. Hecate inhaled the scent of lemon and chamomile and further melted into Ada’s embrace. Ada summoned a tea tray and rubbed Hecate’s arm with one hand as she magically prepared tea with the other.

Hecate took a deep breath and finally spoke the words she’d been meaning to for several days. “I’m sorry, Ada.”

Ada grabbed Hecate’s cup and handed it to her. “What for?”

Hecate took a sip and felt the tea warm her body and send healing ripples through her muscles. “I’ve been rather,” she sighed, “difficult this past week and it’s only because--”

Ada started to stroke her arm again. “Because council reviews are the absolute worst and your Headmistress could do better in completing paperwork on time? Or at the very least in a better organized manner?”

Hecate’s mouth twitched up into the ghost of a smile as she finished her tea handed her cup back to Ada. “Yes, well, I could have thought of better ways to manage it.”

Ada smiled and offered her a slice of cucumber. “You did ask for what you needed eventually or did you not gather that my note was prompted by your comment of needing a night where you could truly relax?”

Hecate gave a real smile at that. “I honestly thought you would have gone for a bath or something.”

Ada winked. “Oh, I would have, if it were me and if I hadn’t noticed you were spinning so far out of control you snapped at your favorite Year Head.”

Hecate sighed. “How is Persephone?”

Ada kissed Hecate’s temple. “She’s fine. Five years here and she barely startles at your presence. She was more concerned for you. As am I.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “I’m fine.”

Ada tilted her head. “Are you really though, dear?”

Hecate sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked for this.”

“What?” asked Ada as she cradled Hecate’s face in her hands much the same way she’d done earlier.

The tenderness only further reiterated Hecate’s declaration. She shouldn’t ask so much of Ada and asking for nights like this were entirely too selfish for someone who deserved better from her.

“I’m not the only one who has been stressed and I took advantage.”

Ada shook her head. “Is that what you think?” Hecate nodded and Ada leaned forward to kiss both of her cheeks. “Hecate, you are allowed to ask for this as often as you need, darling. I only hope that you’ll tell me if I go too far.”

Hecate shook her head. “You haven’t.” _You wouldn’t_ she didn’t add but knew with everything she had.

Ada nodded and peered at her over her spectacles. “And you’d tell me?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, Ada, I promise.”

Ada ran a gentle hand to the small of Hecate’s back. “Would you like me to heal you?”

 _You already have,_ thought Hecate and almost shook her head at her own sentimentality. “At the risk of asking for too much, could it wait until I’ve, uh,” she paused and ducked her head.

“Oh,” commented Ada. “Of course, would you like me to--”

Hecate kissed Ada’s forehead. “I think I could manage enough friction on top of you while I see to your needs.”

“But I can--”

Hecate smiled and slipped out of Ada’s cardigan as she straddled her hips, the healing spell in her tea providing a renewed energy. “I know you can, love, but tonight, you’ve done more than enough.”

 


End file.
